


Not Like the Others

by schleifchen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, Emotional, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, High School, Love, Low Self-Esteem, Romance, cuteness, high school life, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schleifchen/pseuds/schleifchen
Summary: Jane was different than the other girls. She wasn't beautiful and her hair wasn't long and curly. No, Jane was special. And that's the reason she caught Carlos eyes. He was fascinated with the shy girl. Would she stay that shy and quiet or could Carlos win her trust? He liked challenges and this was a challenge he wanted to win, like never before.~I posted this back in 2016 on ff.net. Now I re-read the whole thing and decided to write a real end for it!
Relationships: Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Not like the others

**Author's Note:**

> Like I stated in the summary, I posted this on ff.net back in 2016. I just watched the first descandants movie and fell in love with it. I decided tp fix a few typos but I will not rewrite the whole thing as I kinda like writing back then. So if you notice a shift in writing after the 10th chapter, hello it's 2020 me! I will probably upload one chapter every week, depending how many people are actually reading this...  
> Also, please be aware that I did not watch the other two or so movies of the series, so I don't incorporate any of the characters. If that changes, I will let you know! 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on the story and I hope you'll enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. I don't make any profit with this story. I am a only a fan that has too much time._

* * *

She entered the classroom and sat back in the last row. She didn't like the feeling of being watched, so she settled for the last chair. With only a wall behind her she should manage to concentrate.

She began her preparations for the class. She searched in her bag pack for her papers and pencils. She put them on the desk and waited for the other students to arrive. She knew she was too early, but her motto was to be rather too early than too late. Unlikely the other students, she hasn't got any friends that she could talk to before the classes began. She used this time to choose the best place to sit. No, she was always alone. In her first years, she tried to fit in. She really believed that if she just worked hard enough, she would be accepted. But today she realized that the world was cruel. Nobody will help you; you have to learn to help yourself. She tried to ignore the other students, but they would force themselves in her life. To just let her fall, when they feel like it. She had enough of this and decided to let them be. She didn't need anybody. She could finish her school alone.

She was a fool, to think that she would be alright just by herself.

Of course life wouldn't be that easy! Her mother forced her to interact with other students. She kind of forced the others to spend time with her. It was annoying and embarrassing. Her own mother thought she was unable to find friends, she always told her to be more confident about herself. As if that would be the solution for every problem! No, confidence wasn't her strength, if she must name one, she would probably say she was kind. But kindness brings you nothing in life. Just heart break and pain.

She jumped in shock when the classroom door burst open. Two boys walked in and looked around. One of the boys saw her and approached her. Her heart hammered in her chest. Speaking isn't her favourite thing to do.

"Good morning, I am Carlos and I am quite new here. Is this Room 13b?" the boy asked her politely and showed her his schedule.

She skimmed the paper before looking up. "Y-yes, this is the right room." she blushed and focused on her pencils. The boy turned around to his friend.

"Yo, Jay, this is the right room. We are just too early!" he sniggered as his friend scowled.

"Does that mean you waked me this early for nothing? I could still be in bed? You are so dead!" he boxed the boy in his shoulder and threw his bag on the desk next to her.

She tried to suppress the smile that wants to appear on her lips as the two boys continued to tease each other.

Suddenly, the chair next to her was occupied. She looked up and saw that the other boy sat next to her. He had white hair and was quite small for a boy, but nevertheless taller than her.

"Well, you know my name, I think it is only fair to let me know your name." he interrupted her thoughts and she was surprised that he talked with her.

"M-my name is Jane. N-nice to meet you, Carlos." she smiled but her eyes were fixed on her fingers at the table.

"The pleasure is all mines This is Jay, by the way." he gestured to his friend and she simply nodded.

"You don't seem to be that talkative." Jay sat on her desk and smirked at the shy girl. Carlos shot him a glare.

"Excuse his rudeness; he isn't used to be in the presence of princesses."

"Oh, I am not a princess, I just the daughter of the Fairy Godmother. Nothing more, you don't have to nice to me."

"Oh, well, what if I want to be nice to you?" Carlos winked at her before he turned his head towards the board.

Students entered the classroom and began to sit down, soon after that, the teacher entered the classroom and the lesson began. Jane didn't have time to think about Carlos. The moment the class was dismissed, Carlos turned in his chair to talk with Jane again.

"Do you mind showing us the way to our next classroom? The castle is so freaking big and I can't afford to be late to any lessons. Our reputation is bad enough…" He smiled at her.

"I d-don't mind showing you the w-way." She smiled a bit and put her things in her bag.

They left the classroom together and Carlos showed her his schedule. Jay left as well, he said he had to pick up a book, but Carlos knew he would never do that. But, the boy didn't mind at all.

"Oh, you have Biology next. It's upstairs, I have to go the same way."

She handed him his schedule and smiled happily. She began to walk and he followed her. It was the first chance he had to muster her. She wore a purple dress that ended under her knees. She had short brown hair with a bow as well. She looked nothing like the other girls he saw in the castle. While they are more like the hips-swinging, giggling sort of girls his mother has warned him about, Jane was more like the nice and shy sort of girl. She didn't sway with her hips. Not that he would stare at her hips! He blushed and concentrated on her hair. It had a really nice colour. It wasn't that long and curly, like the other girls want to have. No, her hair was more like fresh cut. He thought it suited her just fine. He was convinced, Jane was different than the others.

"Can you tell me what Biology is? I don't have a clue and I don't want to be totally unprepared…"He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Something fluttered in his chest as he heard Jane giggling.

"Biology is a science that deals with living organism. For example it explains how your lungs work, or how your cells regenerate." She watched amused as Carlos's eyes get bigger.

"I didn't know we could explain our brain functions, yet!" He was so surprised that she laughed.

The fluttering sensation was there again. He smiled. They reached the classroom and he asked her to join him in the lunchbreak. She accepted and looked forward totheir next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some small bits of Jane and Carlos interaction :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> First I want to apologize for dropping the first chapter and then leaving this so long without updating. COVID-19 and University don't really get along and it sucked out all the creative energy (or even normal energy) from my system. I will not make any promises concerning a schedule but I will promise that this is not forgotten and I try my best to post the next chapters soon :)   
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting and showing your love for this tiny piece of work :D

After her lunch invitation from Carlos, she practically skipped to her next class. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was just too perfect! This awesome guy wants to spend time with her! How crazy is that?

She tried to calm herself, after all Carlos was still new and he probably just didn’t know yet that she is a freak. Soon, Audrey will tell him all about her, and he will let her fall like the others. She tried to be prepared for this, but she couldn't ignore the little voice in her head that whispered that Carlos was different than the others. And again, she found herself smiling and thinking of him.

After the class was dismissed, she went to her locker. She stored her books away and took her lunch money. Then she noticed that she didn't know where Carlos would wait for her. She felt panic rise in her stomach, what if they miss each other? Oh, that was so stupid of her! Why couldn’t she do just this one thing right?

"Jane!"

She turned around to see a happy Carlos approaching her. She noticed his smile and felt something flutter in her chest. Carlos stopped in front of her with a big grin on his face.

"I figured we could go together to the cafeteria. Because I don't know the way and I want to spend the extra time with you!"

He said this so carefree; like he did that every day.

_Just because you have no friends, doesn't mean that others are alone as well!_

She cursed in her mind but smiled and closed her locker. She couldn't stop the warm feeling that settled in her stomach at hearing Carlos words. She was happy to spend time with him.

"It is a pleasure to show you the way. Follow me!"

She began to walk towards the cafeteria.

Carlos didn't need to think twice about following her. He couldn't stop grinning as he watched her walking next to him. He was amazed how kind she was. She went out of her way to not crash with other students as they made their way through the crowded halls. This made his heart flutter.

She got nervous; they walked next to each other but nobody had said anything yet. Usually, she didn't mind the silence but with Carlos it was different. She wanted to talk with him; she wanted to hear his voice. She tried to swallow her nervousness.

"S-so, Carlos. How was your first biology lesson?"

She cursed her nervousness but was curious to know, nevertheless.

"Biology is so interesting! It explains everything and that is so cool! Today the teacher explained the mechanism of our cells. That we have DNS in our cells and that this is the reason we are who we are! Isn't that fascinating? I mean; what if I had an error in my DNS? I would be totally different!"

He got excited and his eyes sparkled with fascination. Jane saw this and it made her really truly happy. She couldn't get enough of his enthusiasm and his carefree nature. She was so fascinated by him that she didn't focus on her surroundings.

"Woah Jane!"

Carlos pulled her in his direction to prevent a crash with her and another student. The clumsy girl she was, she stumbled and fell in his chest. Her face was now pressed in his chest. She could smell his unique scent and it made her knees weak. She blushed furiously.

"S-sorry I am too clumsy for my own good!"

She looked at her feet while Carlos had to hide his amusement. _She is so damn cute! Is she blushing? Is she blushing because of me? Oh, please, blush because of me!_

He was startled by his thoughts and cleared his throat. She looked up and met his gaze. He was hit with a new wave of emotions and fluttering sensations.

She broke their staring and continued to walk towards the cafeteria. She smiled when she heard Carlos running after her.


	3. Supportive Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Carlos share a meal and some fluffy, sappy moments. Also, enter Evie the head-matchmarker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a sec and thank you all for reading this little story! Every comment, kudo or just click on the story makes my day! I hope you like this writing style, as I take the old 2016 or so version of the story, re-read it and add things to it or erase some. So yeah, if you notice some shifts throughout the story that is me learning English and developing and improving my 'style'.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy this!

"Jane? Do you mind sitting outside while eating?" He turned around and saw that the girl in question just paid for her food. She looked up.

"No, I wouldn't mind. It is such a lovely day; we have to enjoy the good weather." She guided them through the crowded cafeteria to the outside. She pointed to a tree a bit away from the rest. Carlos nodded and followed her.

They sat down and enjoyed their meal.

"So, Jane; do you have any classes after lunch today?" Carlos has already finished his meal and was curious to learn more about the quiet girl next to him.

"No, usually I help my mother in the library. But today she has her first Goodness class. So, I am free this afternoon. What about you?"

Carlos searched for his schedule and made a surprised noise. Curious, Jane peeked over his shoulder at his schedule. She scanned the paper quickly. For this evening the entry read:

_Introductory Class_

_Good Deeds – How to be a good person 101_

Suddenly everything came crushing down. Carlos was one of the four students from the Isle of Lost. He was the son of a villain. Her heartbeat got faster and she had the feeling she would faint. She cursed her own stupidity. She should have known that he was one of them. After all, they were currently the only new students. She glanced at the boy next to her. He seemed to have noticed her change in behaviour and watched her with a worried expression.

"You didn't know that I am from the Isle, didn't you?" His face fell and he looked down at his hands. He crumbled the paper in his hands.

"Well, it was nice to spend time with you. I think I will let you alone. I don't want you to be excluded just because of me…" He sighed heavily and made an attempt to stand up, but Jane grabbed his wrist. She ignored the fluttering in her chest as he looked down at her.

"N-no, please stay." She patted on the ground next to her and watched happily as he sat down again.

"Y-you are right, I didn't know you are from the Isle. B-but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Well, I mean if you want to be friends with someone like me…." Her eyes were fixed on her half-eaten sandwich. She became increasingly nervous with each second the boy next to her remained silent.

Carlos just studied the girl next to him. He was so sure that she would want him to leave her alone. She surprised him with her kindness, and it warmed his heart. But something in her answer bothered him. _Someone like me_ ; what does that even mean? It sounded like an insult, something negative. But how could someone like her with her kindness and forgiving nature be associated with something negative? Wasn’t kindness valued highly outside the Isle? Wasn’t Jane the perfect example of a good person? He looked down on the crumbled paper in his fist. He wondered what they are told in this Goodness Class if not how to behave more like ‘someone like Jane’?

"What do you mean with 'someone like me'"? He tried to see her eyes, but they appeared to be glued to the ground. She was visibly struggling with herself.

The question caught her by surprise. She was deeply conflicted. She wanted to pour her heart out to him; she wanted so badly to tell him about her pain. But she couldn't let her walls down that easily. She didn't know him. She couldn't trust him that much. She could not simply dump all her feelings on this unsuspecting guy. She reminded herself that he was probably just asking to be nice. Maybe even to show that he was a good person so that he wouldn’t be send back to the Isle. She had to keep the pain to herself, she couldn’t let him know about her suffering or he might use it against herself. She liked Carlos way too much already, she did not know what his motives were, she should behave as diplomatic as possible.

"I mean that the cool people don't like me. Being friends with me is no benefit for you; Audrey and Ben, they are the ones that you should befriend with. They can help you far more than I." Her voice broke and she had to blink the tears away that welled up in eyes. She forced herself to calm down; she can't be that vulnerable in public. She just can't. She had to keep the rest of the story to herself.

He was shocked when he saw a tear escaping her eyes and running down her cheek. This tear was enough to break his heart. He scooted closer and hugged her. She stiffened at first but when he didn't let go of her, she relaxed and hugged him back. She didn't cry but she wasn't alright either.

Carlos muttered sweet nothings in her ear, and she calmed down. She straightens herself and blushed at the intimacy they just shared. He just chuckled while pushing a lost strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed even more as his fingers brushed her cheek. She glanced up and saw him blushing as well.

He then cleared his throat.

"Alright, I don't want to be late to the class. After all she is your mother and I don't want to make a bad impression. See you later?" He shouldered his bag before turning around.

"Yes, have fun!" She waved and watched him as he went to the castle. She admired how easy he made his way through the crowd. He was so gentle while passing the other students. Before he went through the entrance door, he turned around and waved her. She waved back.

Carlos hurried to the classroom; he had to thank Jane later for her help. He would have been lost without her description. He was the first to arrive. He had enough time to wonder about his friends; he was curious about their first day and couldn't wait to tell them about his new friend. Well, at least he assumed that Jane and he were friends. They were acquaintances at least, right? His mind went back to the moment they just shared. He was surprised that she even answered his question. After all, she didn’t know him well and he asked her a very personal question. He didn’t really expect an answer, he wasn’t used to getting an answer for such intimate questions. He noticed that even though she answered him, she still held back a lot of stuff. He was curious about the part she didn’t share with him, but judging from the things she did say, the rest would not be better. He began to feel bad for asking her such questions and then leaving quickly after. She still seemed distraught when he left her. His worrying was interrupted by the noise of footsteps approaching him.

He quickly turned and saw Evie. The girl strutted down the hall, her shoes produced the audible proof for her self-assured walk. Her head was held high and when she spotted Carlos, she quickly raised her hand in a greeting.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?" She exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

She stopped in front of him and beamed at him. Other students passed them, and he felt their stares on his back. Evie didn’t seem to be much bothered by it though. She seemed happy to see him and he smiled at her.

"I am quite fine and you? Excited for our first lesson in being a good human being?" He felt better to have her around him.

Understanding him and his humour. He was not afraid that she would misunderstand his amusement as disapproval of said class. He noticed that other students were not as easy-going. Just the simple allusion to him being not always a ‘good human being’ left them uneasy and worried about his ‘dark side’. They seemed to be unable to see something behind their prejudice and judged him solely on the base of the rumours and stories that their parents told them about the Isle and their inhabitants. He didn’t really realize how much he missed his friends, until now.

"Of course, after all we have the head mistress as teacher. That will be exciting, I think. But enough about that, there are way better things to talk about! Tell me, did you find any friends yet?" She could read him just too well. She must have sensed his excitement.

She smirked as he began to ramble about a girl named Jane. She seemed quite nice from what Carlos told her. But then again, Carlos is like a puppy, easily to fool and quickly attached to others. He perceived everyone as nice, she had to meet the girl herself to have an opinion about it. But she listened to her friend anyway, she didn’t want to spoil Carlos enthusiasm by her scepticism.

"And she is so kind! After discovering that I the son of a villain she didn't told me to leave. Actually, she told me to stay and that we can be friends nevertheless. Can you believe that? She is just so cute, I bet you two would be great friends." His eyes were slightly dazed, and it seemed he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. She giggled.

"What is so funny?" He seemed offended.

"Oh Carlos, you are quite fond of her, aren't you?" Her smirk grew wider as she saw him blushing.

Their conversation was interrupted when Jay and Mal joined them. Jay told them about his classes and boasted about the number of girls who asked for his phone number already. Evie rolled her eyes at that and Carlos stayed silent, he didn’t really knew how to react to Jay’s stories. And he was grateful when Jay didn’t expect him to. The other buy simply slung his arm around Carlos shoulders and laughed in good nature about his easily embarrassed friend. The good vibe vanished when the conversation turned to Mal. Instead of telling the others about her first day, she explained that she worked out a way to steal the wand of the Fairy Godmother. Carlos's stomach knotted at the mere thought of stealing the wand from Jane's mother. He still didn’t know what to think about the whole situation. He was really happy to listen to the stories of his friends first day and nearly forget the ‘mission’ they were supposed to fulfil. He didn't have time to think about this any further when the Headmistress arrived.

Carlos first impression was that the class would be more challenging than he originally thought. The headmistress started the lesson by writing down the outline of the course.

“Good afternoon, dear students. As you might have noticed, you are the only ones attending this class. Because of this unique and unprecedented situation, we, the teachers, decided to hold this class to help you adapt to the life here in the School and outside of your usual environment. I am sure that you’ll have a hard time adapting to the changes and we hope to help you.” She stopped shortly and mustered her new students silently.

“Today I want to explain the basic outline of this class and what you should learn from it. Basically, the major goal of this class is to teach you about the history of the country and about the major political and historical persons and events. This will be covered in the next three weeks. After that we will have a look at the history of this school and some traditions and events that you might encounter during your stay here. But please, if you have any questions about the school and how it works here, feel free to ask before. This will take two classes as also want to take you on a tour of the school and show you the campus.

After that we will talk about the values and norms and what it means to be a good citizen and a good person in general. This will be the topic for the rest of the class.” She quickly wrote down the dates next to the topics and Carlos quickly copied it in his notebook. He glanced towards Evie and saw that she had already written down everything and was now busy underlining certain parts.

“Now for the grading. Every student has to choose at least one class for the advanced/additional subject module. We decided to organize this class under said module so that you had not more classes than the rest of the students. If you want, you can of course take even more additional classes, but be aware that you will be graded mostly here. So, if you decide to take a second class your grade there will only count a quarter for the end grade. This class will have a written exam at the end of the year.”

The headmistress stopped talking and Carlos looked up to see that Mel’s hand was up. The headmistress seemed surprised to see that and motioned Mel to talk.

“What topics will be covered in the exam? Is it more like a test or more like an essay?”

Hearing these questions, the headmistress seemed pretty surprised. Like she hadn’t expected them to even care about this.

“I am not so sure yet. As this is a new class, we haven’t thought about the exam yet. I will tell you more about it later in the course.” She said and Mel nodded seriously, bent over her paper to write something down.

After that the headmistress began the first official lesson. She was just about to tell them about the royal house of the kingdom when a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in!" The Fairy Godmother said.

The door opened and revealed Jane. She was holding a bunch of papers and seemed nervous about interrupting the class. She smiled gently as her eyes focused on Carlos. He waved a little and earned a second smile from her.

"Jane! Thank you for bringing me the papers.” The headmistress said and beckoned the girl over to her.

“Why don't you introduce yourself to our new students?" She continued when Jane dropped the papers on the desk. Her voice made clear that this wasn't an option but an order. Jane flushed and turned around to face the class. Carlos found her eyes with his and she visibly relaxed a bit.

"H-hello I am Jane. Nice to meet you…." She glanced at the four and quietly bid her goodbye. Before she made her way towards the door she smiled at Carlos. Carlos smiled back and watched her walking through the classroom.

"You got it bad!" whispered Jay in his ear. He then chuckled and began writing some things on his paper. Then he threw the paper to Evie. She caught it easily and giggled when she read the content. She answered and threw it back but this time at Carlos. He unfolded the paper.

_Jay: Carlos has a crush on Jane. Did you saw his look?_

_Evie: I knew about that already. He talked about her non-stop before the class started. I think he should ask her out. For me it seems that she likes him as well._

Carlos blushed and glared at Jay. The boy laughed and continued to communicate with Evie. Carlos didn't care at all.

When the class was dismissed the four left the room. Evie grabbed Carlos wrist and pulled him after her. He spotted her target easily. It was Jane; she stood in front of a window and seemed lost in her thoughts. _She is adorable when she is day dreaming. Her hair looks so beautiful in the sun…._

Evie disturbed his thoughts when they reached the girl.

"Hello, Jane." Evie had a smile on her face and Carlos was glad to see that Evie tried to be friendly to the other girl. Jane turned around and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Carlos nearly sighed at her polite behaviour.

"Well, Carlos told me about you and I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I am Evie; the daughter of the evil queen. Carlos told me so nice things about you, I just had to meet you myself!" She grinned as the girl blushed furiously. Carlos seemed unusually quiet as well. The princess smirked mischievously.

"And do you have any plans this afternoon?" Evie asked casually.

"N-no." Jane stuttered.

"That is fantastic! Mal, Jay, Carlos and I wanted to discover the campus. Would you like to join us? It would be helpful to have someone who knows their way around the castle." Evie smiled encouragingly and Jane couldn't do anything but accept the invitation.

"Great! Carlos will pick you up from your dorm. I would say around three?" Carlos shot her a bewildered look. But Jane just smiled and nodded.

"That is alright. See you soon! Bye Carlos!" She smiled at him one last time before turning around. Evie clapped him on his shoulder.

"See? She likes you! You can thank me later for my help. Jay and I worked this out. We support you!"

Together they went back to their dorms.


End file.
